Ahri
Sobald Ahri 2 Fähigkeiten gegen einen Champion innerhalb von Sekunden trifft, erhält sie für 3 Sekunden |ms}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jedesmal, wenn Ahri einen Gegner einer ihrer Fähigkeiten trifft, erhält sie eine Steigerung von Essenzdieb, wobei sie eine Steigerung pro getroffenen Gegner und bis zu 3 pro Aktivierung erhalten kann. Sobald sie 9 Steigerungen erreicht, wird ihre nächste Kugel der Täuschung sie für jeden getroffenen Gegner um |hp}} . |leveling = |description2 = Ahri sendet eine Kugel arkaner Energie in die gewählte Richtung, welche |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. Sobald die Kugel auf maximaler Reichweite ankommt, kehrt sie zu Ahri zurück, wobei sie auf dem Rückweg |true}} verursacht. |leveling2 = |Gemischter Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| |magisch}} / |true}} |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = special |onhiteffects = |parries = |projectile = true |grounded = |minionaggro = |knockdown = |additional = * Kugel der Täuschung funktioniert im Flug ganz normal, unabhängig davon, was mit Ahri passiert. * Der Hinweg und der Rückweg können am gleichen Ziel Schaden verursachen. Allerdings ein Gegner nur einmal pro Weg Schaden erleiden. * Wenn Ahri eine Angriffsanimation in dem Moment, in dem die Kugel die Richtung ändert, ausführt, wird die Angriffsanimation abgebrochen. * Ahri kann in der Animation verwenden. Die Kugel der Täuschung fliegt dann von Ahris neuem Standort los. * Ein blockiert nur eine Instanz des Schadens. |video = Ahri-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ahri beschwört drei Geisterflammen, welche sie für 5 Sekunden umkreisen. |leveling = |description2 = Flammen priorisieren Champions, die von oder Ahris letztem Angriff getroffen werden. Gegen priorisierte Ziele ist die Reichweite von Fuchsfeuer erhöht. |leveling2 = |description3 = Nach Sekunden sucht jede Flamme das priorisierte Ziel oder fliegt nach Sekunden zum nächsten sichtbaren Gegner, wobei hier Champions über Vasallen und kürzlich angegriffene Vasallen über allen anderen Vasallen priorisiert werden. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = Ein Ziel kann von mehreren Flammen auf einmal getroffen werden, wobei jede Flamme nach dem ersten nur 30 % Schaden verursacht. |leveling4 = |Gesamter Einzelzielschaden| }} }}| gelangt. * Jedes Fuchsfeuer hat seine eigene Reichweite. * Die Abklingzeit beginnt, sobald alle Fuchsfeuer ein Ziel gefunden haben oder nach 5 Sekunden. |video = Ahri-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ahri wirft einen Handkuss in die gewählte Richtung, welcher am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} verursacht, unterbricht, das Ziel und es um 65 % . |leveling = }} }} |description2 = Ein Gegner, der von Bezaubern getroffen wird, wird für 3 Sekunden verwundbar, wodurch er 20 % zusätzlichen Schaden von Ahris Fähigkeiten erleidet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Wenn der Getroffene Gegner keine auf Ahri hat, so bleibt er still stehen für die Dauer der Bezauberung. * Stirbt Ahri so endet der Effekt von Bezaubern auf der Stelle. * kann während der Animation von Bezaubern genutzt werden. |video = Ahri-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ahri in die gewählte Richtung und feuert dann Essenzgeschosse auf bis zu 3 sichtbare Gegner, welche |magisch}} verursachen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Geisterhast kann bis zu zweimal reaktiviert werden (1 Sekunde ) innerhalb von 10 Sekunden. Die Reaktivierungen kosten kein |mana}}. |leveling2 = |Maximaler Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . * Geisterhast ist standardmäßig als Schnellzauber eingestellt. * Ahri muss Sicht auf den Gegner haben, damit die Essenzgeschosse ihr Ziel auswählen. Sobald ein Ziel automatisch ins Visier genommen wurde, verfolgen die Projektile das Ziel, selbst wenn Ahri die Sicht wieder verliert. * Wenn Ahri während des Sprintes stirbt, werden die Essenzbolzen nicht abgefeuert. |video = Ahri-R }} }} cs:Ahri en:Ahri es:Ahri fr:Ahri it:Ahri pl:Ahri pt-br:Ahri ru:Ари zh:阿狸 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Ahri wohnt die verborgene Kraft Runeterras inne. Sie ist eine Vastaya, die mittels Magie Kugeln reiner Energie formen kann. Sie liebt es, mit ihren Opfern zu spielen, indem sie deren Gefühle manipuliert und dann ihre Lebensessenz verschlingt. Trotz ihrer räuberischen Natur hat Ahri eine gewisse Empathie behalten, da sie Momente aus den Erinnerungen jeder verschlungenen Seele erlebt. Die neunschwänzige Füchsin Ahri wohnt die verborgene Kraft Runeterras inne. Sie ist eine Vastaya, die mittels Magie Kugeln reiner Energie formen kann. Sie liebt es, mit ihren Opfern zu spielen, indem sie deren Gefühle manipuliert und dann ihre Lebensessenz verschlingt. Trotz ihrer räuberischen Natur hat Ahri eine gewisse Empathie behalten, da sie Momente aus den Erinnerungen jeder verschlungenen Seele erlebt. Ahri wurde in den schneebehangenen Wäldern im Norden Ionias zurückgelassen und wusste daher nichts über ihre eigentliche Familie. Sie hatte nur das Symbol, das ihre Familie hinterlassen hatte: ein Paar gleicher Edelsteine. Sie schloss sich einem Rudel Eisfüchse an, als diese auf der morgendlichen Jagd nach Beute waren und es dauerte nicht lang, bis das Rudel sie bei sich aufnahm. Da es niemanden gab, der ihr die Magie ihrer Art beibrachte, lernte Ahri instinktiv, sie aus der Welt um sie herum zu ziehen. Sie formte zerstörerische Sphären und verbesserte ihre Reflexe, um ihre Beute zur Strecke zu bringen. Wenn sie nah genug war, konnte sie sogar ein Reh in einen Zustand der Ruhe versetzen, sodass es selbst dann gelassen blieb, wenn sie ihre Zähne in sein Fleisch bohrte. Ahri traf das erste Mal auf Menschen, als ein Trupp ausländischer Soldaten in der Nähe ihrer Höhle sein Lager aufschlug. Ihr Verhalten erschien Ahri seltsam und da sie mehr erfahren wollte, beobachtete sie sie von weitem. Besonders fühlte sie sich von einem Jäger angezogen, der, im Gegensatz zu seinen verschwenderischen Gefährten, jedes Teil seiner getöteten Tiere verwertete, was sie an ihre Fuchsfamilie erinnerte. Als der Jäger von einem Pfeil verwundet wurde, fühlte Ahri, wie das Leben aus ihm floss. Sie verschlang instinktiv die Essenz, die seinen Körper verließ, und durchlebte Momente seiner Erinnerungen – von seiner Geliebten, die er im Kampf verloren hatte, und von seinen Kindern in einem seltsamen Land aus Eisen und Stein. Sie merkte, dass sie seine Gefühle von Furcht zu Trauer und zu Freude ändern konnte, und bezauberte ihn mit dem Traumbild einer in Sonnestrahlen getauchten Wiese, während er starb. Euphorisch vom Rausch, den sie erlebt hatte, als sie das Leben des Jägers absorbierte, fühlte sich Ahri lebendiger denn je zuvor und reiste in Ionia umher, um weitere Opfer zu suchen. Sie genoss es, mit ihren Opfern zu spielen, und manipulierte deren Gefühle, bevor sie ihre Lebensessenz verschlang. Sie schenkte ihnen abwechselnd Traumbilder voller Schönheit, Halluzinationen von tiefer Sehnsucht und bisweilen Träume großen Kummers. Sie versank in Erinnerungen, die nicht die ihren waren, und berauschte sich an den Leben anderer. Dank der gestohlenen Erinnerungen blickte Ahri durch ihre Augen und sah, wie sie einem Tempel der Schatten die Treue schworen, einem Gott der fleischgewordenen Sonne Opfergaben darboten, begegnete einem vogelartigen Vastaya-Stamm, der sich nur in Liedern ausdrückte, und erspähte bergige Landschaften, die anders aussahen als die, die sie bisher gekannt hatte. Sie erlebte Herzschmerz und Hochgefühl, die sie nach mehr dürsten ließen, und weinte über die Massaker an ionischen Dorfbewohnern durch noxianische Invasoren. Ahri war überrascht, als sie durch die Erinnerungen von der Geschichte eines unheimlichen Fuchsdämons erfuhr. Da sie immer mehr Lebensessenzen absorbierte, identifizierte sie sich auch immer mehr mit ihren Opfern und fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie so vielen Leben ein Ende bereitet hatte. Sie fürchtete, dass die Mythen über sie stimmten – dass sie nichts weiter war als ein grausames Monster. Aber immer, wenn sie zwischen ihren Mahlzeiten zu viel Zeit verstreichen ließ, spürte sie, dass ihre Kräfte schwanden, und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, wieder zuzuschlagen. Ahri übte sich in Selbstkontrolle, indem sie kleinere Mengen Lebensessenz aufsaugte, gerade genug, um eine oder zwei Erinnerungen aufzunehmen, ohne ihre Opfer dabei aber umzubringen. Eine Weile gelang ihr das, doch schon bald nagte ihr endloser Hunger wieder an ihr, bis sie der Versuchung wieder nachgab und sich an den Träumen eines ganzen Küstendorfs gütlich tat. Ihre Zügellosigkeit quälte Ahri und sie konnte sich ihren Ausrutscher nicht verzeihen. Voller Kummer stellte sie ihre eigene Existenz in Frage. Sie zog sich in die Waldhöhlen zurück und grenzte sich in der Hoffnung ab, ihr erbarmungsloses Verlangen beherrschen zu lernen. Viele Jahre später tauchte sie wieder auf und war darauf bedacht, jede Facette des Lebens durch ihre eigenen Augen zu erleben. Obwohl sie immer noch die ein oder andere Essenz aufsog, widerstand sie der Versuchung, ganze Leben zu verzehren. Die beiden Edelsteine waren der einzige Hinweis auf ihre Herkunft und Ahri machte sich auf, andere wie sie ausfindig zu machen. Niemals wieder würde sie von den Erinnerungen und Träumen anderer abhängig sein. Beziehungen * ist eine gute Freundin von , was auf den Profilseiten bestätigt wird. Der Grund dafür könnte sein, dass beide den Vastaya angehören. * ist gegenüber feindlich gestimmt und nennt sie eine "Verräterin". Einige von Xayahs Sprüchen gegen Ahri deuten an, dass Ahri ihr vastayanisches Erbe betrogen habe. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Fuchsfeuer-Ahri Screenshots.jpg|Fuchsfeuer-Ahri Popstar-Ahri Screenshots.jpg|Popstar-Ahri Herausforderer-Ahri Screenshots.jpg|Herausforderer-Ahri Akademie-Ahri Screenshots.jpg|Akademie-Ahri Skins ; : * Sie wurde vom aus der und noch vielmehr vom aus der inspiriert. * Ihre Augen sind gelb-braun im Artwork und im Spiel, aber sie sind blau in "Ein neuer Morgen". * Auf ihrem Splash-Art ist ihre ein zusammengerollter Fuchs. ; : * Dies ist Ahris erster Skin, in welchem sie keine klassischen Fuchsohren, sondern Hörner hat. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Ihre Kleidung lehnt an südkoreanische Schuluniformen von Schülerinnen an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ihr Schweif ändert die ganze Zeit ihre Farbe (auch nach ihrem Tod. * Sie hat ihren eigenen Login Screen (die Musik wird spielen, wenn sie tanzt). ** Ihre Login Musik ist ein Remix von Bit Rush * Ihr Splash-Art-Hintergrund lehnt an an. ** Man kann rote Vasallen in der Nähe sehen. ** Auf der HUD-Karte kann man sehen. ** Man sieht einen Controller, der hinter ihr schwebt, welcher den CX40 Atari-Joystick anlehnt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Ahri trägt bei diesem Skin einen Hanbok. * Ein Tanz bei diesem Skin ist ein traditioneller koreanischer Tanz. * Zusammen mit wurde ihr Gesicht geändert, um es auf allen Splash-Arts einheitlich zu haben (Zum Vergleich, hier die alten Splash-Arts: und ). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ihr Skin weißt das selbe Farbschema auf wie der - ein rot-orangener Fuchs mit einer blauen Kugel. (beim Browser die Erdkugel) * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** * Außerdem teilt sie sich das 'Webbrowser'-Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zum Start der 5. Season von League of Legends veröffentlicht. * Der Skin sollte zuerst "Unerschrockene Ahri" oder "Furchtlose Ahri" genannt werden, allerdings entschieden sie den Skin doch "Herausforderer Ahri" zu nennen, da die anderen Namen nicht mit dem Skin-Thema zusammenpassten. * Genau wie beim zeigt ihre einen Fuchs. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Miyeon singt für sie im Song "POP/STARS". * Dies ist Ahri, fünf Jahre nach ihrem Debut als . * Im Musikvideo kann man Kleidung von und sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Der Prestige-Skin wurde aufgrund der wachsenden Beliebtheit von in Patch V9.5 veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Zusammen mit wurde ihr Gesicht geändert, um es auf allen Splash-Arts einheitlich zu haben (Zum Vergleich, hier die alten Splash-Arts: und ). ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an an. ** Sie wurde als Generation-Ahri erdacht. ** Ihr Tanz und ihr lehnen an Genie von Girls' Generation an. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann sich hier und hier angesehen werden. ** Sie wurde am selben Tag wie My oh My veröffentlicht. * Im koreanischen Raum hat dieser Skin ein eigenes Voice-Over. * Der wird zu tanzen beginnen, wenn sie in dessen Nähe das selbe tut. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dies ist der erste Ahri-Skin, in welchem sie weder auf ihrem Splash-Art noch im Spiel Schnurrhaare hat. ** Dem neuen Model fehlt außerdem eine traditionelle Witz-Animation und fügt die Gelenke ihres Schweifes zusammen. ** Der Konzept-Künster Zeronis erklärte, dass es eine schwere Entscheidung gewesen war, beides zu entfernen. Allerdings entschied man sich dafür, da man der Meinung war, dies würde ihre Thematik und Ästhetik stärker und mächtiger machen. *** Ein Konzeptbild sickerte vor ihrer Veröffentlichung durch. * Sie lehnt an das -Genre an. ** Die Sterneneffekte lehnen an aus an. ** Ihr lehnt an die vielen Verwandlungssequenzen dieses Genres an, wie beispielsweise an die Sailor Moon und die Is This a Zombie?-Sequenz anlehnt. * 16px Kiko ist Ahris magisches Medium und begleitet sie statt ihrer . ** Kiko verkörpert Ahris bezaubernde und freche Persönlichkeit. ** Kiko ist möglicherweise nach aus benannt. * Ihr Voice-Over wurde von den Stereotypen und inspiriert. ** Ihr Gelächter ist eine direkte Anlehnung an die stereotypische Adligen-Lache, welche häufig von arroganten Personen oder Personen, die sich über anderen sehen, benutzt wird. * Ahri wurde unfreundlich und kalt, nachdem sie ihr voriges Team in einem Kampf verloren hatte. ** Sie behielt drei Edelsteine, die zu den gefallenen Wächtern gehörten: gelb, mintgrün und blau. Sie erscheinen und umkreisen Kiko, wenn sie wirkt oder wenn sie stirbt. * Ihr Tanz lehnt an "Magical Girl" von sowie an "Cheer Up" und "Signal" von an. ** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Sie ist die Anführerin ihres Teams, welches aus , , und besteht. Skin-Spotlights Dynastie-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight Mitternacht-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight Fuchsfeuer-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight Popstar-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight Popstar-Ahri - Chroma-Spotlight Herausforderer-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight Akademie-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight Arcade-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight Sternenwächterin Ahri - Skin-Spotlight K/DA-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight K/DA-Ahri (Prestige-Edition) - Skin-Spotlight Ahnenholz-Ahri - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |gameplay = |narrative = (Elie 'Ve1vet' Lehman, Indu 'Xaafira' Reddy) |artwork = (Katie De Sousa, Pan Chengwei) (Esben Lash Rasmussen, Jean Go) T.J. Geisen |visual = Jonboy Meyers Burr Johnson Matthew Johnson Ryan Ribot Brittany Gleiter Kevin Leroy (Romain Barriaux, Candice Theuillon) VK_wenqi |sound = Gemie |voice = Unbekannt |conceptcredit = Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon }} Besondere Champion-Vorschau: Die neunschwänzige Füchsin ;von Average Gatsby Besondere Champion-Vorschau: Die neunschwänzige Füchsin Beschwörer! Gelegentlich stellen wir zukünftige Champions schon etwas früher vor, wenn wir wegen ihnen schon sehr aufgeregt sind und wir uns einfach nicht zurückhalten können! Lasst uns euch die asiatische Legende näher bringen: Wir denken, dass ihre Kombination aus Stärke, Schönheit, Kraft und Anmut einen spaßigen und gleichzeitig erstaunlich zu spielenden Champion ergeben werden! Auch wenn sie sich noch in einer sehr frühen Entwicklungsphase befindet, so wollten wir euch dennoch eine kleine Vorschau darauf bieten, was sie tun können wird: Entsprechend der Geschichte eines Fuchses, der nichts sehnlicher wollte, als Mensch zu werden, wird dieser Champion eine Fernkampf-Magierin darstellen, die ihre einsetzen wird, um ihre Widersacher zu dezimieren. Sie wird äußerst agil und vielseitig werden und ihre neun Schwänze benutzen, um mit Stil und Anmut schnell in den Kampf und wieder heraus zu . Sie wird zudem ihr einsetzen können, um Feuerbälle zu beschwören, die nahe Gegner aufspüren und zerstören können werden. Sie befindet sich noch in einer sehr frühen Entwicklungsphase, weshalb sich sowohl ihre Fähigkeiten als auch ihr Erscheinungsbild noch ändern können, aber wir hoffen, ihr seid schon genauso aufgeregt wie wir! Mechanik-Vorschau - Ahri, die neunschwänzige Füchsin ;von Morello Mechanik-Vorschau - Ahri, die neunschwänzige Füchsin Seid gegrüßt, Beschwörer! Ende September haben wir euch, sehr zur Freude der Community, die neunschwänzige Füchsin vorgestellt. Nachdem sie schon so lange erwartet wird, wollten wir euch den Gameplay-Stil von Ahri, der neunschwänzigen Füchsin, vorstellen. Ahris Gameplay dreht sich rund um ihre Mobilität und die richtige Position, um mit ihren Zaubern richtig zielen zu können. Richtig gespielt kann sich Ahri flink um Teamkämpfe herum bewegen, verwundete Gegner erledigen und empfindlicheren Gegnern zusetzen. Dies erreicht sie vor allem durch ihre Fähigkeit, mit der sie mehrmals sprinten kann, bevor eine Abklingzeit beginnt. Ahri kann die Fähigkeit dreimal schnell hintereinander einsetzen, um schnell an ein Ziel heran zu gelangen, ihm zuzusetzen oder selbst zu entkommen, aber sie kann sich diese drei Gelegenheiten auch aufsparen, um sich immer wieder bewegen zu können. Zusammen mit ihrem hohen magischen Schaden und ihrer , mit der sie einzelne Gegner vorübergehend ausschalten kann, ist sie in der Lage, aus unerwarteten Winkeln zuzuschlagen oder Gegner in für sie äußerst nachteilige Situationen zu locken. Ahris Gameplay-Entscheidungen betreffen vor allem die Beurteilung von Risiken und der sich daraus ergebenden Vorteile. Sie hat deutliche Schadensspitzen, muss dafür aber recht nahe an Gegner heran. Dies erschafft eine Dynamik, die es erfordert, dass sie sich selbst in Gefahr begibt, um ihr volles Potential zu erreichen. Bleibt man auf der sicheren Seite und verursacht weniger Schaden oder stürzt man sich mitten hinein, um sich die Tötung zu sichern? Nutzt man den Sprint, um mehr Schaden zu verursachen oder spart man ihn sich auf, um zu entkommen? Mit diesen gegensätzlichen Stärken und Schwächen müssen immer wieder Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Sie ist so zusammengestellt, dass sie vor allem opportunistische Spieler anspricht, die Charaktere mit viel Action bevorzugen, besonders wenn sie dabei auch noch Gegner gerne in falscher Sicherheit wiegen, um diese in eine Falle zu locken und sie schließlich dafür zu bestrafen. Ahris gefährliche und verführerische Natur ist etwas, das wir den Spielern zukommen lassen möchten, die gerne mit ihren Gegnern spielen, bevor sie diese erledigen. ENTSTEHUNG: Ahri ;von Bananaband1t ENTSTEHUNG: Ahri center|640px Vom Wind-Samurai bis hin zu streitsüchtigen Yordle, alle 138 Champions von League haben irgendwo ihren Ursprung. Das ist Ahris Geschichte. Vertraust du mir nicht? Jeder Champion in League hat eine einzigartige „DNA“, und die hat nichts mit Biologie zu tun. Bei Champion-Design steht DNA für „Design“ (Gameplay), „Narrative“ (Thema und Geschichte) und „Art“ (Kunst). Diese drei Elemente sind die Bausteine für jeden Champion und die Designer stellen zusammen sicher, dass sie zusammenpassen und sich gegenseitig hervorheben. Das war jedoch nicht immer so. Vor Jahren war es üblich, dass man einen dieser drei Aspekte bevorzugte und die anderen um ihn herum gebaut wurden. Ahri war einer dieser Champions, für den die Thematik als Fundament verwendet wurde. right|thumb|150px|Aus dem „Bericht über die Forschungen zu den Vastaya“ Das Ziel für sie war einfach: Die Geschichte des neunschwänzigen Fuchsgeistes sollte ins „League“-Universum integriert werden. In ganz Asien gibt es Mythen, die sich um diese gerissene Kreatur drehen, und obwohl sie sich von Land zu Land unterscheiden, ist der Kern der Geschichte immer derselbe. In den Geschichten ist von einem magischen Fuchs die Rede, der die Gestalt nach Belieben verändern kann – meistens verwandelt er sich in eine wunderschöne Frau, die ihre Schönheit und ihren Charme dazu nutzt, ahnungslose Männer in ihr Verderben zu locken. Nachdem sie die armen Narren getötet hat, absorbiert der neunschwänzige Fuchs ihre Lebensessenz oder frisst ihre Leber, ihr Herz oder ihr Fleisch (abhängig von der Version). Es war nicht leicht, Ahris Charakter anhand dieser Mythen zu entwickeln. Die Entwickler wollten schließlich nicht einfach eine bereits existierende Geschichte kopieren und in League einfügen. Ahri musste sich einzigartig anfühlen, auch wenn sie auf Mythen der realen Welt beruhte. Außerdem bestand das Risiko, Spieler durch eine zu ungenaue Umsetzung ihrer Geschichte zu verärgern. Der leitende Spieldesigner Colt „Ezreal“ Hallam sagt: „Zu Beginn spielten wir mit dem Gedanken, die unterschiedlichen Versionen ihrer Geschichte zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenzufassen, dadurch hätten wir jedoch die kulturellen Unterschiede der Erzählungen missachtet.“ center|640px Da Ahri zur selben Zeit wie die koreanischen Server veröffentlicht wurde, konzentrierten sich die Entwickler auf Kumiho, der koreanischen Version der neunschwänzigen Füchsin. Wenn sich Kumiho verwandelt, behält sie ein paar ihrer fuchsartigen Eigenschaften wie die Fellohren oder ihre neun Schwänze. Nachdem sie ihre menschliche Beute getötet hat, frisst Kumiho entweder deren Fleisch oder absorbiert ihre Lebensessenz (abhängig von der Geschichte). Kumiho ist meistens von Grund auf böse (wie die ursprünglichen, nicht glitzernden Vampire), daher bestand die Herausforderung bei Ahri darin, ihr einen sympathischeren Charakter zu verleihen. Der Autor Alex „Skribbles“ Yee sagt: „Man möchte sich mit dem Protagonisten identifizieren können, auch wenn man dafür böse sein muss. Wir mussten also einen Grund finden, warum Ahri tötet, damit ihr Charakter nachvollziehbarer wird.“ Ahri ist eine intelligente Füchsin, die gerne ein Mensch werden würde. Eines Nachmittags entdeckte die Füchsin die Überreste einer Schlacht zwischen Menschen und fand dort einen Mann, der im Sterben lag. Als seine Lebensessenz seine Lippen verließ, absorbierte Ahri sie instinktiv und wurde teilweise in einen Menschen verwandelt. Sie war unglaublich schön – und wusste um die Macht, die sie dadurch hatte. Sie nutzte ihren Charme, um Männer in ihr Verderben zu locken und absorbierte ihre Lebensessenz in der Hoffnung, zu einem richtigen Mensch zu werden. Aber ihre wachsende Menschlichkeit wurde bald zu einem moralischen Wegweiser und sie konnte nicht mehr töten, ohne Reue zu empfinden. Diese Geschichte gab Ahri eine Motivation für ihre Morde, damit diese nicht nur auf reiner Grausamkeit beruhten – sie wollte unbedingt ein echter Mensch werden – ohne dabei den Kumiho-Mythos zu zerstören, auf dem sie basierte. Bonus: Ahri bekam ihren Namen (englisches Forum) durch eine Abstimmung koreanischer Spieler auf der „League of Legends“-Webseite. Sie hätte auch Nabi, Danbi, Ruri, Dasom oder Chorong heißen können, Ari setzte sich aber schließlich durch. „Ari“ bedeutet auf Koreanisch anmutig und elegant, das „h“ kam dann noch dazu, um ihren Namen einzigartiger zu machen. Tödliches Bezaubern Zu Ahris Fähigkeiten gehörten von Anfang an eine Kugel, das Bezaubern, Fuchsfeuer und eine Art Sprung. Diese Beständigkeit ist bei der Entwicklung eines Champions alles andere als üblich, aber da Ahris Fähigkeiten direkt auf ihrer Thematik basierten, gab es keine großen Änderungen. Die meisten Änderungen waren kaum spürbar und dienten nur dazu, ihr Fähigkeitenset so zufriedenstellend wie möglich zu gestalten. Hier ist eine Liste von Ahris Fähigkeiten, für die uns kein besserer Untertitel einfiel: Bezaubern: Ahri konnte bereits vom ersten Tag an ein einzelnes Ziel bezaubern. Ezreal sagt: „Das war die eindeutigste, direkteste Verbindung zu ihrer Thematik. Sie musste die Leute dazu bringen können, sich in sie zu verlieben.“ Was sich verändert hat: Das Tempo, mit der bezauberte Champions auf Ahri zugingen, musste verringert werden (um ein Vielfaches), da sie die liebestrunkenen Marionetten einfach unter ihrem Turm laufen ließ. Fuchsfeuer: In manchen Mythen konnte die neunschwänzige Füchsin im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Feuer erschaffen. Meistens handelte es sich dabei jedoch um die Geister, die sie sammelte, was auch Ahris Fuchsfeuer zum Ausdruck bringen sollen. Was sich verändert hat: Fuchsfeuer konnte ursprünglich hohes Gras durchleuchten, ähnlich wie ein Auge, technische Probleme machten dem aber ein Ende. Später hatte Ahri neun rotierende Fuchsfeuer-Flammen, die einzelnen Geschosse fühlten sich aber ziemlich unwichtig an, wenn man sie schnell abfeuerte. Ezreal sagt: „Mir hat die Idee, die Zahl Neun an so vielen Stellen wie möglich in ihr Fähigkeitenset zu integrieren, gut gefallen. Daher habe ich die passive Fähigkeit mit 9 Treffern entwickelt und Fuchsfeuer auf drei kontrollierbarere Geschosse reduziert.“ Geisterhast: Ahri wurde als Assassine entwickelt, die am Rande des Kampfes nach Möglichkeiten sucht, schnell zuzuschlagen, und ihre Vorwärtssprünge helfen ihr dabei, in wichtigen Momenten Gegner zu töten. Was sich verändert hat: Die ursprüngliche Version von Ahris ultimativer Fähigkeit hatte eine unbegrenzte Reichweite. Sie musste ständig Mana aufwenden, um sich weiter fortzubewegen, aber wenn sie über einen Champion sprang, verursachte sie wahnsinnigen Schaden – sie wurde also praktisch zu Ezreals ultimativer Fähigkeit. Ezreal sagt: „Wir mussten ihre ultimative Fähigkeit aufgrund der Dominion-Karte ändern, was mit zu den Dingen gehört, die ich in ihrem Zusammenhang am meisten bereue.“ Später hatte Ahri einen dreiteiligen Sprung (ähnlich wie ihre aktuelle ultimative Fähigkeit) und ein Munitionssystem, das dem von Akali ähnelte, aber dabei sparte sie so gut wie immer einen Sprung zur Flucht in „Oh Mist, ich werde gegankt“-Situationen auf, und das machte keinen Spaß. Kugel der Täuschung: Jeder Champion in League sollte eine klare Machtquelle haben, bei der es sich im Grunde um das Objekt oder die Technik handelt, die er im Kampf einsetzt. Sie ist offensichtlich, wenn jemand einen Bogen oder ein Schwert hat, bei einer waffenlosen Fuchsdame ist sie aber nicht ganz so leicht erkennbar. „Ahris Kugel war etwas, das die Spieler sehen und verstehen konnten. Außerdem konnten sie erahnen, was es damit auf sich hat – es ist ein Ball, also wird sie ihn wahrscheinlich werfen“, sagt Ezreal. Zusätzlich dazu verlieh die Kugel Ahri die Möglichkeit, den Champions im Spiel ihre Lebensessenz (auch bekannt als Leben) zu entziehen. Was sich verändert hat: Ursprünglich blieb die Kugel am Zielort zurück und Ahri konnte sie erneut aktivieren, um sie wieder zu holen. Während der ersten Tests aktivierten die Spieler die Kugel dann in mehr als 90 % der Fälle sofort wieder, weshalb wir die Fähigkeiten gleich dementsprechend änderten. Früher hat sich ihre Kugel auch immer mit derselben Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft bewegt, aber das führte dazu, dass sich Ahris Fähigkeitenset in Tests zu schwach anfühlte. Daher veränderten wir ihr Tempo: Jetzt fliegt die Kugel schnell zu seinem Ziel und wieder zurück, verweilt auf maximaler Reichweite jedoch kurz in der Luft, um Ahri die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich neu zu positionieren und so maximalen Schaden zu verursachen. Hin und zurück Neunschwänzige Füchse setzen ihre Schönheit ein, um ihre Opfer zu verführen, darum war sofort klar, dass Ahri ein äußerst attraktiver Charakter sein musste. Der leitende Konzeptkünstler Paul „RiotZeronis“ Kwon sagt: „Als ich Ahri zeichnete, wollte ich aus ihr den schönsten, geheimnisvollsten und elegantesten Champion im Spiel machen.“ right|thumb|150px|Ahris ursprüngliches Konzept Zu dieser Zeit war RiotZeronis ein freier Angestellter, weshalb er per E-Mail eine Übersicht über Ahris Charakter erhielt und dann begann, eine fuchsartige Dame zu zeichnen. Er erstellte eine schnelle Skizze, da die Entwicklung rasch voranschritt, aber diese eine Zeichnung genügte, um die Richtung für die neunschwänzige Füchsin von League festzulegen. RiotZeronis sagt: „Von allen Champions, an denen ich gearbeitet habe, entsprach Ahri am ehesten meinem Stil. Sie wäre meine Waifu.“ Nachdem RiotZeronis seine Skizze fertiggestellt und ins Büro gemailt hatte, hatte er keinen weiteren Einfluss oder Informationen bezüglich Ahris Entwicklung. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass sich die Entwickler für seine künstlerische Richtung entschieden hatten, bis Ahri den Spielern vorgestellt wurde. (… blablabla, kleine Indie-Firma. Aber im Ernst, Riot war damals noch ganz anders.) Von diesem Punkt an hätte eigentlich alles problemlos verlaufen sollen, dennoch wurde Ahri kurz vor ihrer Veröffentlichung noch einmal verändert, wie das originale Startbild zeigt. center|640px|thumb|Links ist das originale Startbild von Ahri zu sehen, rechts die finale, veränderte Version. Fällt dir vielleicht etwas auf? Wie zum Beispiel der rote Teil ihres Kleids oder die Verzierungen auf ihren Ärmeln oder die Tatsache, dass sie BEINAHE KEINE OHREN GEHABT HÄTTE?! Und diese Fuchsschwänze waren nicht einmal echt—sie waren Teil ihres Outfits. Was ist passiert? right|200px|thumb|Spielmodell von Ahris Kleid-Schwänzen Diese Unterschiede waren teilweise auf technische Bedenken zurückzuführen. Es war nicht klar, ob es möglich ist, Ahris Fuchsschwänze im Spiel auf natürliche Weise mit ihrem Kleid zu verbinden, darum wurden sie als Teil ihres Outfits gezeichnet. Die Entwickler fanden schließlich jedoch Lösungen für die technischen Probleme, weshalb diese nicht der ausschlaggebende Faktor waren. Der Hauptgrund dafür, dass Ahri ohne Ohren oder (echte) Fuchsschwänze entwickelt wurde, war, dass sie sich von den Mythen unterscheiden sollte, auf denen sie basierte. Während Ahris Entwicklung gab es jede Menge Bedenken und einige Rioter hatten Angst, sie würde nicht in Leagues Universum passen oder die Spieler würden die Grundidee hinter ihr nicht verstehen. Diese Unsicherheit führte dazu, dass Ahri die meisten ihrer fuchsartigen Attribute verlor, wodurch sie eher wie ein „durchschnittliches“ Mädchen als eine legendäre neunschwänzige Füchsin aussah. Doch trotz des gemischten Feedbacks entschieden sich die Entwickler, zu ihrem ursprünglichen Design zurückzukehren. Ezreal sagt: „Es ist nur natürlich, etwas Einzigartiges entwickeln zu wollen, wir waren aber der Meinung, dass wir das aus den falschen Gründen versuchten. Schließlich entschieden wir, dass die Spieler die richtige Version der neunschwänzigen Füchsin einer künstlicheren Version vorziehen würden.“ Ahris unverkennbare Fuchsschwänze und Ohren kehrten zurück und seither streift sie durch die Kluft, bricht zahllose Herzen und absorbiert Lebensessenzen. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Saison 2014 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2013 - Popstar Ahri| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Poolparty - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Challenger Ahri| Sternenwächter 2017 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Bit Rush Arcade-Ahri - Login Screen| K DA - POP STARS (Instrumental) Official Music Video - League of Legends| KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Erleuchte neue Horizonte Sternenwächter-Skins 2017 – League of Legends| Crafting Ahri The Making of the Statue-0| League of Legends-Animation Ein neuer Morgen| Bösewichte rocken „Arcade 2017“-Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| K DA Offizieller Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| VFX Folio K DA Ahri| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Galerie= Ahri Ursprüngliche Konzeptzeichnung.jpg|Ahri Ursprüngliche Konzeptzeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Konzeptzeichnung 2.jpg|Ahri Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Ahri Gesichtsausdrücke.png|Ahri Gesichtsausdrücke Ahri Konzept 2.jpg|Ahri Konzept 2 Popstar-Ahri Promo.png|Popstar-Ahri Promo Ahri Popstar- Konzept.jpg|Popstar-Ahri Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Ahri Popstar- Konzept.png|Popstar-Ahri Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Ahri Herausforderer- Promo 01.jpg|Herausforderer-Ahri Promo Ahri Herausforderer- Konzept.jpg|Herausforderer-Ahri Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Herausforderer- model.jpg|Herausforderer-Ahri Model (vom Riot-Künstler Burr Johnson) Ahri Akademie- model 01.jpg|Akademie-Ahri Model (von DragonFly Studio) Ahri Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 6.png|Ahri: Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 1 Ahri Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 4.png|Ahri: Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 2 Ahri Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 1.png|Ahri: Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jonboy Meyers) Ahri Konzeptzeichnung 1.jpg|Ahri: Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 2.png|Ahri: Ein neuer Morgen Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler James Ku) Ahri Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 3.png|Ahri: Ein neuer Morgen Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler James Ku) Ahri Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 5.png|Ahri: Ein neuer Morgen Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler James Ku) Bit Rush Arcade-Ahri cover.jpg|Arcade-Ahri Promo Vastaya Geschichte 8.png|Ahri Vastaya Promo Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 03.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 04.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 05.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 06.png|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 03.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 04.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 05.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 06.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 07.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 08.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 09.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 10.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 11.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin Konzept 12.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Sternenwächterin model 01.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Ryan Ribot) Ahri Sternenwächterin model 02.jpg|Sternenwächterin Ahri Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Ryan Ribot) Sternenwächter Statue model 01.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Sternenwächter Statue model 02.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue Model 2 (vonDragonFly Studio) Sternenwächter Statue model 03.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue Model 3 (vonDragonFly Studio) Sternenwächter Statue model 04.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue Model 4 (vonDragonFly Studio) Ahri KDA- Konzept 01.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA- Konzept 02.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA- Konzept 03.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA- Konzept 04.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA- Konzept 05.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri KDA- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Ahri KDA- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Ahri POPSTARS Konzept 1.jpg|K/DA-Ahri "POP/STARS" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler q/ Romain Barriaux) Ahri POPSTARS Konzept 2.jpg|K/DA-Ahri "POP/STARS" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler q/ Romain Barriaux) Ahri POPSTARS Konzept 3.jpg|K/DA-Ahri "POP/STARS" Konzept 2 (von Candice Theuillon) Ahri KDA- Statue model 01.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Ahri KDA- Statue model 02.jpg|K/DA-Ahri Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Ahri Saison 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Saison 2019 Ahri Promo (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 2.= Anders als andere Füchse, die durch die Wälder des südlichen Teils von Ionia streiften, hatte Ahri schon immer eine seltsame Verbindung zur magischen Welt um sie herum gespürt; eine Verbindung, die auf irgendeine Weise unvollständig war. Tief in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie, dass die Haut, in die sie hineingeboren worden war, ihr nicht passte und träumte davon, eines Tages ein Mensch zu werden. Ihr Ziel schien für alle Zeit unerreichbar, bis sie zufällig auf die Spuren einer menschlichen Schlacht stieß. Es war eine entsetzliche Szene, das Land war überzogen mit verwundeten und sterbenden Soldaten. Zu einem fühlte sie sich hingezogen: Ein edel gekleideter Mann, der von einem verblassenden Magiefeld umgeben war, durch das dessen Lebenskraft schnell dahinschwand. Sie ging auf ihn zu, und tief in ihr drin fühlte sie etwas, dass sie zu diesem Mann hinzog, auf eine Weise, die sie nicht verstand. Seine Lebensessenz floss, getragen von unsichtbaren Magieströmen, durch sie hindurch. Das Gefühl war berauschend und überwältigend. Als ihr Rausch vorüber war, stellte sie entzückt fest, dass sie sich verwandelt hatte. Ihr dichtes weißes Fell war verschwunden und ihr Körper war nun schlank und hochgewachsen – so wie die Körper jener Menschen, die um sie herum auf dem Boden lagen. Doch auch wenn sie nun menschlich erschien, wusste sie, dass die Transformation in Wahrheit unvollständig war. Listig, wie sie war, nahm sie die Gepflogenheiten der menschlichen Gesellschaft an und nutzte ihre ausgeprägte Gabe der Schönheit, um ahnungslose Männer zu verführen. Sie konnte ihre Lebensessenz in sich aufnehmen, wenn sie sich im Bann ihrer Verführungskünste befanden. Sie nährte sich an ihrem Verlangen, und dies brachte sie ihrem Traum näher, doch während sie immer mehr Leben nahm, flammte in ihr ein seltsames Gefühl der Reue auf. Sie hatte Bedenken in Bezug auf Handlungen, die ihr als Fuchs nie Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatten. Als sie erkannte, dass sie der stechende Schmerz der in ihr aufkommenden Moral nicht loslassen würde, suchte Ahri die besten Magier von Runeterra auf, in der Hoffnung, dass diese ihr helfen würden, ihre Entwicklung in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. }} |-|1.= Anders als andere Füchse, die durch die Wälder des südlichen Teils von Ionia streiften, hatte Ahri schon immer eine seltsame Verbindung zur magischen Welt um sie herum gespürt; eine Verbindung, die auf irgendeine Weise unvollständig war. Tief in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie, dass die Haut, in die sie hineingeboren worden war, ihr nicht passte und träumte davon, eines Tages ein Mensch zu werden. Ihr Ziel schien für alle Zeit unerreichbar, bis sie zufällig auf die Spuren einer menschlichen Schlacht stieß. Es war eine entsetzliche Szene, das Land war überzogen mit verwundeten und sterbenden Soldaten. Zu einem fühlte sie sich hingezogen: ein edel gekleideter Mann, der von einem verblassenden Magiefeld umgeben war, durch das dessen Lebenskraft schnell dahinschwand. Sie näherte sich ihm und etwas in ihrem Inneren meldete sich und griff auf eine Art und Weise nach dem Mann, die sie nicht verstand. Seine Lebensessenz floss, getragen von unsichtbaren Magieströmen, durch sie hindurch. Das Gefühl war berauschend und überwältigend. Als ihr Rausch vorüber war, stellte sie entzückt fest, dass sie sich verwandelt hatte. Ihr geschmeidiger weißer Pelz war verschwunden und ihr Körper war rank und schlank - die Form der Menschen, die um sie herum verstreut lagen. Doch auch wenn sie nun menschlich erschien, wusste sie, dass die Transformation in Wahrheit unvollständig war. Listig wie sie war, nahm sie die Gepflogenheiten der menschlichen Gesellschaft an und nutzte ihre ausgezeichnete Gabe der Schönheit, um ahnungslose Männer zu verführen. Sie konnte ihre Lebensessenz in sich aufnehmen, wenn sie sich im Bann ihrer Verführungskünste befanden. Sie nährte sich an ihrem Verlangen und dies brachte sie ihrem Traum näher, doch während sie immer mehr Leben nahm, flammte in ihr ein seltsames Gefühl der Reue auf. Sie hatte Bedenken gegenüber Handlungen, die ihr als Fuchs nie Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatten. Sie erkannte, dass sie der stechende Schmerz ihrer sich entwickelnden Moral nicht loslassen würde. Auf der Suche nach einer Lösung fand Ahri die Kriegsakademie, die Heimstätte der talentiertesten Magier Runeterras. Sie boten ihr durch ihre Dienste in der Liga der Legenden eine Chance, menschlich zu werden, ohne weiteren Schaden anzurichten. }} Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Ahri Standard Ahri S Unused.jpg|1. Klassische Ahri (Ungenutzt) Ahri Standard Ahri S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Ahri Ahri Standard Ahri S Unused2.jpg|2. Klassische Ahri (Ungenutzt) Ahri Dynastie-Ahri S alt.jpg|1. Dynastie-Ahri Ahri Mitternacht-Ahri S alt.jpg|1. Mitternacht-Ahri |-|China= Ahri Standard Ahri S Ch.jpg|Klassische Ahri Ahri Dynastie-Ahri S Ch.jpg|Dynastie-Ahri Ahri Mitternacht-Ahri S Ch.jpg|Mitternacht-Ahri Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Ahri Standard Ahri L Unused.jpg|1. Klassische Ahri (Ungenutzt) Ahri Standard Ahri L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Ahri Ahri Standard Ahri L Unused2.jpg|2. Klassische Ahri (Ungenutzt) Ahri Dynastie-Ahri L alt.jpg|1. Dynastie-Ahri Ahri Mitternacht-Ahri L alt.jpg|1. Mitternacht-Ahri |-|China= Ahri Standard Ahri L Ch.jpg|Klassische Ahri Ahri Dynastie-Ahri L Ch.jpg|Dynastie-Ahri Ahri Mitternacht-Ahri L Ch.jpg|Mitternacht-Ahri Alte Fähigkeiten Jedes Mal, wenn Ahri einen Gegner mit einer Fähigkeit trifft, erhält sie Steigerungen von Essenzdieb, eine pro getroffenen Gegner und bis zu 3 pro Aktivierung. |leveling = |description2 = Bei 9 Steigerungen sich Ahri mit ihrer nächsten Fähigkeit um |hp}} pro getroffenen Gegner. }}| leuchtet grün, wenn Essenzdieb 9 Steigerungen erreicht. }} }} |Trivia= Trivia * wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam designt, wobei Coronach ihn beim Entwickeln der Fähigkeiten unterstützte. * Art und Aussehen wurde durch den Mythos des neunschwänzigen Fuchses geformt. ** Während der Entstehung hatte sie noch viele verschiedene Namen. Ezreal nannte sie "Gumiho" (구미호) bzw. "Kumiho" (Name des neunschwänzige Fuches der koreanischen Mythologie). Das legt nahe, dass der koreanische Mythos des neunschwänzigen Fuchses mehr als Vorlage diente als der japanische oder chinesische. ** RiotKorea hat mögliche Namen für vorgeschlagen, welche dann in einer Umfrage von der Community ausgewählt wurden: *** Ari (아리), bedeutet "anmutig" oder "elegant" *** Danbi (단비), bedeutet "Retter" oder "rettender Regen" *** Nabi (나비) (Schmetterling) *** Ruri (루리), bedeutet "blenden" *** Chorong (초롱), bedeutet "glitzernd" *** Dasom (다솜), bedeutet "liebevoll" * wurde zum Start des koreanischen Servers veröffentlicht. (gleichzeitig mit allen anderen Servern) * Der Tanz im Song Run Devil Run (Girls' Generation) war die Vorlage für Ahris (Vergleich). * Die Fähigkeit teilte sich vorher den Namen mit der passiven von : . **In ihrem Champion Spotlight nannte Phreak die Passive "Soul Eater" ("Seelenfresser" oder "Seelenverschlinger") *Ahri's erstes Design hatte keine Ohren und andere Kleidung. *Auf dem chinesischen Server hat jeder Champion besondere Spitznamen. Ahris Spitznamen sind "Nine-tails"(dt.:"Neun-Schwänzige") oder "Fox"(dt.:"Fuchs"). * gehört zu der Rasse Vastaya. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. V5.17: * ** Heilung: 3~20 (2 + 1 pro Championstufe) pro getroffener Einheit ⇒ 3/5/9/18 pro getroffener Einheit (auf den Stufen 1/6/11/16) V5.3: * ** Die Manakosten wurden erhöht von 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 auf 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 auf 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 verringert. ** Die Rotationsgeschwindigkeit von Fuchsfeuer wurde um ~30% erhöht. ** Die Erfassungsreichweite wurde von 650 auf 550 verringert. * ** Die Erfassungsreichweite wurde von 700 auf 600 verringert. V5.2: * Allgemeines ** Ahri's empfohlende Gegenstände wurden aktualisiert. * ** Ahri erhält, während sich ihre Kugel fortbewegt, einen enormen Lauftemposchub, der mit der Zeit schnell abnimmt.. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 auf 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 erhöht. ** Das Zielsystem von wurde verbessert und versucht nun, ein neues Ziel zu bekommen, falls das ursprüngliche Ziel aufgrund anderer sterben wird. ** Die Ausführung von kollidiert nicht mehr mit Ahris Animation normaler Angriffe. ** Die Zeit zwischen Ausführung der Fähigkeit und Abfeuern des Geschosses wurde etwas verringert. ** Ein seltener Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Ahris drittes keinen Schaden verursachte, während die passive Fähigkeit aktiv war. * ** Bezauberte Ziele erleiden nicht länger +20% Schaden. ** Der Schaden wurde von 60/90/120/150/180 auf 60/95/130/165/200 erhöht . **Der Bonusfaktor wurde von auf erhöht. * ** Geisterhast ist jetzt mehr vergebender, wenn durch oder über Terrain gesprinted wird. V5.1: * Allgemeines ** Classic splash geändert. V4.17: * Allgemeines ** Textur Update von Classic, Dynastie and Mitternacht Ahri. V4.12: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 auf 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 verringert. ** Bonusfaktor von auf erhöht. Totaler Bonusfaktor von auf erhöht. V4.5: * Statistiken ** Grundrüstung wurde von 11 auf 15 erhöht. * ** Wird nun zu Ahri zurückkehren selbst wenn sie stirbt oder unverwundbar wird bevor es seine maximale Reichweite erreicht. V3.15: * Statistiken ** Grundmanapool wurde von 230 auf 250 erhöht. ** Grundmanaregeneration wurde von auf 7 erhöht. V3.13: * ** Heilt nun 2 + (1 * level) + pro getroffenen Gegner anstatt Zaubervampir. * ** Getroffene Gegner erleiden von weiteren Fuchsfeuern 30 % Schaden, runter von 50%. ** Maximimaler Schaden an einem Ziel wurde von 80/130/180/230/280 auf 64/104/144/184/224 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60 auf 50 verringert. * ** Erhöht nun den magischen Schaden, den Ahri am Ziel verursacht, 6 Sekunden lang um 20 %. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 50/65/80/95/110 auf 85 geändert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 85/125/165 auf 70/110/150 verringert. ** Der maximale Schaden an einem Ziel wurde von 255/375/495 auf 210/330/450 verringert. ** Hat nun einen visuellen Effekt während sie noch Ladungen zur Verfügung hat. V1.0.0.152: * Statistiken ** Das Basislauftempo wurde von 305 auf 330 erhöht. V1.0.0.142: * ** Korrigiert: „Essenzdieb“ erlaubt es Ahri nicht länger, gelegentlich den Zaubervampir-Effekt mit mehr als einem Zauber einzusetzen. * ** Korrigiert: Der Schaden entspricht nun dem Wert in der Kurzinfo. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Der Schaden auf höheren Stufen wurde von 40/70/100/130/160 auf 40/65/90/115/140 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,375 auf 0,4 heraufgesetzt. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 100/140/180 auf 85/125/165 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,3 auf 0,35 heraufgesetzt. V1.0.0.134: * : ** Die Markierung für Teammitglieder bleibt nun grün, bis alle 3 Aktivierungen genutzt wurden. ** Die Abklingzeit zwischen den einzelnen Aktivierungen wurde von 0,75 auf 1 Sekunde erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 90/80/70 auf 110/95/80 Sekunden erhöht. V1.0.0.132: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/65/70/75/80 auf 70/75/80/85/90 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 80/70/60 auf 90/80/70 Sekunden erhöht. 21 Dezember 2011 Hotfix: * umbenannt in . V1.0.0.131: Hinzugefügt am 14 Dezember * (Passiv) ** Ahri erhält eine Ladung Seelenschlinger, wenn einer ihrer Zauber einen Gegner trifft (max. 3 Ladungen pro Zauber). Hat Ahri mit 9 Zaubern getroffen, wirkt ihr folgender Zauber mit 35 % Zaubervampir. * (Q) ** Ahri entsendet ihre Kugel und holt diese zurück, wobei sie auf dem Hinweg magischen Schaden und auf dem Rückweg absoluten Schaden verursacht. * (W) ** Ahri beschwört drei Fuchsfeuer, die sich nach kurzer Zeit nahe Gegner suchen und diese angreifen. * (E) ** Ahri wirft eine Kusshand, die einem getroffenen Gegner Schaden zufügt und diesen bezaubert, wodurch dieser wehrlos auf sie zu torkelt. * (Ulti) ** Ahri sprintet nach vorn und feuert drei Essenzbolzen, die 3 nahen Champions Schaden zufügen. Geisterhast kann bis zu dreimal aktiviert werden, bevor die Abklingzeit ausgelöst wird. }}